


As Red as Your Lion - Klance Fluff

by GoldenStardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Blackmail material, Blushing Keith (Voltron), Curious Lance (Voltron), Cute, Cute Keith (Voltron), Embarassed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), He deserves so much love, Hunk just wants to stay out of it, I love my grumpy boy so much, Keith & Shiro are like brothers, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance thinks this is hilarious, M/M, Mischievous Lance (Voltron), Mischievous Pidge (Voltron), Multi, Other, Pidge & Lance - Partners in Crime, Pidge loves what's happening, Pining Lance (Voltron), Prankster Lance, Prankster Pidge, Shiro is an embarrassing older (kind of) brother, Shiro knows Keith's secrets, They ship it so hard, and that Keith is being adorable, cursing, expect not really, klance, klance fluff, me too honestly, pining lance, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenStardust/pseuds/GoldenStardust
Summary: Lance wakes up one night in realization that he has never once seen Keith blush. After he tried to ask Hunk about it (and got rejected), Pidge decides to join him in his quest, and together they made a plan.And with a little help from Shiro, they manage to figure out exactly what they need to concoct a blushig Keith, much to Lance's despair.





	1. A Plan is Made

“Hunk.”

“ _Hunk_!” Lance said louder, jostling the bigger paladin that was lying under the covers of his own bed.

The last cry of his name made Hunk to stir, until eventually he raised a lazy hand to his eye, rubbing the sleepiness out. “Lance? What time is it..?” He mumbled, cracking an eye open.

“That's not important,” Lance said, panting ever-so-slightly. He had woken up in the middle of the night because he had realized something, and needed Hunks clarification. He'd sprung out of bed and went heading to Hunk’s room in a full-on sprint, almost falling (multiple times) due to his socked feet and slick Altean floors. Hunk’s room happened to be the farthest away from his, both of their rooms in the outer edges. So he was a little tired, which also was a side effect of waking up at this ungodly hour.

Hunk mumbled something, which Lance could only extract an annoyed tone from. After an exasperated, long sigh, the yellow paladin glared up at Lance. “Can this _please_ wait until the morning? Please?” He pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No, this is an emergency!” Lance yelped, seeming almost hurt that Hunk would propose such a thing.

Hunk shut his eyes again, running a hand down his face, tugging at the skin. “Okay, Lance. Exactly what was so important that you had to wake me up at…” he glanced at the clock, and after a moment to convert to Earth time, glares back at Lance with even more fury in his eyes. “-one in the morning?”

“Okay,-” Lance took a deep breath, “-have you ever seen Keith blush?”

  
…

  
No response.

  
Hunk stares back at Lance, his expression slowly shifting to an angry annoyance. “I thought you said it was important!” He yelled, throwing his hands up.

“This **is** important!” Lance yells back, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. “I've never seen him blush! I want to know if it was just a me thing or if everyone else hadn't seen it either.”

“Lance, get out of my room.”

“Answer the question!”

“Out. Of. My. Room.”

“Yes or no!?”

“ ** _No_**! No I have not! Now get out!” Hunk yelled again, probably a little louder then he should have. But it seemed to satisfy Lance, so he didn't care. All he wants to do was sleep.

Lance gave a stern look, muttering something along the lines of “I knew it…” as he got off of Hunk’s bed and left the room, hand on his chin in thought. He walked back to his room slowly, thinking about the situation. Had _anyone_ ever seen Keith blush? Had he ever even blushed before? Lance glared at Keith's door longer then probably socially acceptable before turning and making his way back to his own bed.

  
\------

The next morning, it wasn't Shiro to wake Lance up like normal, but Pidge. Well, they hadn't woken him up. He was already awake, and lying in bed, trying to collect his thoughts.

“I haven't either, by the way,” they said, startling Lance out of his mind. Out of his bed, actually.

Lance collided with the floor with a loud _thud_ , knocking the wind out of him. And maybe a small scream that Pidge couldn't help but laugh at. After regaining his breath, his torso shot up as he attempted to burn holes in Pidge’s dumb bedhead. “What the heck, man! You scared me! Don't laugh!”

Pidge merely snorted and crossed their arms while Lance got up. “What were you talking about, by the way? What haven't you done?” He asked.

“Seen Keith blush. I heard your conversation with Hunk last night, our rooms are right next to each other. And even _these_ walls can't block out an angry Hunk’s voice.”

Lance blinked, nodded, and made a mental note. “You were still awake then? But it was so late!”

“Early-” Pidge corrected, “-and of course I was awake! I'm a teenager, did you _actually_ think that I slept most nights? At this point my bloodstream is mostly made of coffee.” Lance nodded again, it was a fair point. When **he** was a teenager (or at least a younger one), he didn't get any sleep either. Too busy giving him and Hunk makeovers and mani-pedis.

“Well, that makes three of us. And we can't ask Keith, ‘cause, y’know, it's _Keith_ , and Shiro will just tell us to go train or bond or whatever. So they're off the table. That means that every other paladin hasn't seen him blush.”

“Do you even think he can?” Pidge asked with a quirk of their eyebrow. Lance just shrugged. “Now, get out of my room. And do something to your hair, you've got a _horrendous_ bedhead,” he snickered.

Pidge scoffed, but turned to leave, and Lance noticed that they began to mess with their hair just as the door was sliding shut.

\------

After a good half hour of freshening up, Lance joined the rest of the Paladins (Allura and Coran, too) in the kitchen for breakfast. He took a chair in between Pidge and Hunk, and turned to the latter first. “So. Pidge said they haven't seen, um, _y’know_ , either,” he whispered the ending part, then nodded toward Keith, who didn't seem to notice. Hunk just shrugged. “He doesn't exactly seem like the blushy type of guy,” he replied simply.

“But, Hunk!” Lance gasped, throwing his hands up. “ _Everyone_ blushes at some point! Even Pidge! Right, Pidge?” Lance nudged Pidge, who nodded their head. “Totally. If Matt wanted to be, he could be a _complete_ embarrassment,” they agreed, shuttering at the memories.

Hunk shrugged again. He clearly didn't see the potential this whole situation had. “I just don't know why you guys are so worked up about this. Maybe he just has no shame or whatever,” he noted before taking a spoon of goo.

“Ex ** _cuse_** me, but it is **_very_** important to know the strengths and weaknesses of your teammates! We can't bond if we don't know simple information, Hunk,” Lance nearly yelled. Again, nobody seemed to mind nor notice. They all sort of got used to Lance’s outbursts by now.

“Whatever. You two can do what you're going to do _alone_ ,” he said sternly. Hunk stood up and took his empty bowl of space goo to the washer and set it above, letting it slowly be brought into the machine. He continued on to go talk with Shiro about whatnot, leaving Pidge and Lance alone, which, unknown to Hunk, only led to the worst.

“So… are we actually sure that he even **_can_** blush? Like, maybe it's not even possible due to him being part Galra and stuff,” Pidge grumbled, laying their chin in the palm of their hand, staring at Keith. Lance was in a similar position, but his eyes were set on Pidge instead. “Of course he can! I mean, I… so maybe I'm not actually sure if he can, b-but I bet he can!”

Lance thought a moment before slamming his fist on the table, yelling a triumphant, “ **I’ve got it!** ” This time, all eyes were drawn to Lance, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he grabbed Pidge by the wrist and (quite forcefully) dragged them to his room.

Pidge felt a squeak emit from somewhere in their throat as they were pulled up, not expecting the sudden jolt. And as soon as they were standing, it seemed like the next moment they were being seated on Lance’s bed. The said blue paladin was practically bouncing from excitement in front of Pidge. The shorter paladin couldn't help but crack a smile, seeing Lance this excited. “So, what are you so happy about?” They asked, folding their arms on their chest.

“Okay. Okay, okay, okay. So. You know how we have no idea what, or even _if_ Keith can blush?”

“Mmhmn, that's what we've been discussing all morning, I am aware.”

“So, you and me, we could conduct an experiment! Or a bet, or something. Whoever figures out how to make Keith blush first wins. What do you say?! Is that a great plan or is that a great plan?!”

Pidge stopped, considering the possibility. It was an intriguing idea. For one, they got to know Keith at least a little better, which was pretty big, considering how cold and distant he usually was. Secondly, it was fun to mess with people, **_especially_** Keith. He always had the best reactions, in a socially awkward kind of way. So this seemed like a bit of fun. Oh, and a bet? You better _know_ that Pidge would take every opportunity to get something out of Lance.

“You know, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea. But what's the bet gonna be?”

“Oh! Uh, I'm not sure… maybe… if I win, I get to give you a makeover!”

Pidge shuttered at the thought. But… that _did_ give them an idea for her prize. “And if _I_ win, you have to explain to Keith what we were doing and convince him to give him a makeover.”

Lance cocked his head. “So… what you're telling me, is that, -for my _punishment_ ,- I get to give Keith a makeover?!” When Pidge nodded, Lance let out a squeal of excitement and clapped his hands loudly. “I almost _want_ to lose now!” he squeaked.

Pidge smirked, this was good, for a few reasons. One, if the older boy actually _wanted_ to lose, then it would make winning a whole lot easier. Two, they liked seeing Lance so happy. And, three, she couldn't _wait_ to see Keith’s reaction when he heard what was in store for him.

Oh, this was going to be a _great_ day.


	2. A Successful Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two pranksters, Lamce and Pidge, set both of their plans into action. However, all of them fail. It seems like nothing can make Keith blush!
> 
> Then, Shiro has a quick talk with Pidge, where he reveals that the answer might be simpler then previously expected. 
> 
> WARNING: Use of strong language on this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great chapter name, I know. 
> 
> Anyways! Second chapter out of two. I tried to update as soon as I could, but I'm sorry about the delay anyways. 
> 
> Also! The feedback on the last chapter was super great! Thank you all so much for the support, it really motivates me to keep going with these stories!
> 
> I actually already have a few more stories in mind that I want to write, one involving an AU where people have wings. Basically, Keith has really torn-up wings that people would always ridicule, and he hides them from the current Paladins. 
> 
> Any feedback on that would be cool. But! On to the story! Sorry for making you wait.

“So, what's your strategy to this quest?” Lance asked, fiddling with his bayard. Pidge looked up from their computer, quirking an eyebrow.

“A quest? Is that what we're calling this now?” They asked, offering a small chuckle.

“Of course! It was either that, or ‘Operation See Who can Make Keith Blush First’, but I feel like that might raise some suspicions,” Lance said, flipping his weapon over and inspecting it. Pidge gave a snort as a response, but nodded their head in agreement. Lance set his his bayard down and set his head on his palm, leaning closer to Pidge. “So? How are you going into this?”

“As if I'd ever tell you my strategy. By the way, are there gonna be any rules for this? Or it is just fair game?”

“Well, we probably _should_ have some rules… Um, okay. Rule number one: you cannot do anything too drastic. Like, little things are okay, but if it could possibly affect Keith’s ability to, um, padalin? I guess? If it affects Keith’s ability to padalin, then don't do it,” Lance said. Pidge nodded, making a note.

“Rule number two: Whatever you do, **don't**. **Tell**. **Keith**. You already _know_ that if he finds out what we're doing, he'll avoid us as much as possible and get our plan shut down.”

Pidge couldn't help but chuckle, they knew that was true. Keith was the type of person that would **_immediately_** try to shut their silly plan down if he were to find out they were deliberately trying to embarrass him over a bet.

But this was going to be _so_ much fun.

And, to be honest, Pidge was curious as to what made Keith’s cheeks burn. Everyone already knew how you could thoroughly mortifying every other Paladin, like how Lance would always turn red when somebody would flirt with _him_. Or, like how they’d all tease Shiro about his sad attempts of flirting with Allura, and how Hunk would get when he said something _really_ stupid. Even _Pidge_ felt a little part of their souls die every time they had to drag Lance away from some pretty alien, or when Matt brought up a couple “memorable” pieces of the past.

But Keith?

Keith was a mystery to them all. Well, except to Shiro. Him and Shiro were practically brothers, they had known each other for a long time. He actually might be a valuable resource in this little battle.

But they would have to try some of _their_ ideas first. What _were_ their ideas? They (clearly) hadn't given this much thought. But before Pidge was able to even start thinking, Lance continued.

“Okay, last rule: You aren't allowed to any sort of tech thing to figure this out. This is an internet-free battle, got it?” Lance asked sharply. Pidge’s eyebrows reached up their forehead. “What?! But.. but that's not fair! Just because _you_ can't build machines to help doesn't mean that _I_ shouldn't be able to!”

Lance chuckled, crossing his arms. “No can do, Pidge. That wouldn't be fair for me.” Pidge grumbled to themselves, crossing their own arms. “But that's it. Everything else is fair game,” Lance continued.

Pidge sighed, but kept their gaze away from Lance. “Whatever. I'll beat you even _without_ my technology,” they grumbled. Lance snorted, “Yeah, right, that prize is as good as mine.

Now, if you'll ex _cuse_ me, I need to go find Keith and set my plan in action. Bye!” And with that, Lance was running off to the kitchen the door _swoosh_ ing closed behind him. Pidge sprung up, screeching empty threats at Lance and rushing after him.

\-----

Lance was probably way too excited for this. But honestly, who could blame him? It let him know his fellow paladin a little more, and got to know him more by getting him all flustered. That was what made Lance most giddy.

He had never seen Keith as a flustered mess, like he'd seen everyone else at one point or the other. But not Keith. So he _really_ wanted to see him become an embarrassed puddle. Or whatever happened when someone like him went red.

All that Lance needed to do now was find Keith.

“Hey, Hunk!” Lance called, waving his hand around while running to his best friend. It was enough for Hunk to slow down for the blue paladin to catch up, even if he did need a moment to catch his breath. “Have-” deep breath in, “-you seem Keith anywhere?”

Hunk raised a concerned eyebrow, which was mostly for Keith. “Lance, you seriously can't _already_ be torturing the poor boy.” Lance simply smirked and shifted into his confident walk. “You know it, Hunk! That prize is as good as mine already!”

Hunk dragged a hand down his face, giving Lance an unimpressed sigh. “You guys have a _prize_? What is this, some sort of game show? What did you guys do, make a bet?”

The smile Lance gave him was answer enough, but Lance continued to explain. “It's for whoever gets Keith to blush first. We both have selected prizes if we win, and mine is that I get to give Pidge a makeover!” he squealed. Hunk chuckled, he somehow wasn't surprised that Lance chose something like that as a prize. “And? What is Pidge’s prize?”

“Oh, um, they said that if _they_ win, I have to explain this whole thing to Keith and convince him to let me give him a makeover,” he said simply. Hunk gave him a confused look, which slowly twisted into understanding. “Oh, man, that's  ** _definitely_** not going to go over well. Good luck, my man,” he said, slapping a hand in Lance’s shoulder.

Lance gave Hunk a puzzled look in returned, but didn't question it. “So, do you know where Keith is?”

Hunk nodded, “Yep, he headed off to the training deck. Like usual.” And with that, Lance was off again, running toward the training deck. But, as Lance watched the door slide open, he noticed that Keith wasn't exactly alone.

_Pidge_.

Damn it, he got there as fast as he could! How did they beat him to it?! Well, he'd just have to watch from afar for now, he wouldn't want to _disturb_ them.

\---

Pidge had known that if Keith wasn't still in the kitchen, then he was probably either with the lions or in the training deck. They guessed the training deck first, because that was where he normally was.

They were right (like usual), and found Keith training a Level 6 droid.

“End training!” They called, making Keith slightly jump, not expecting a voice. The simulation ended, and Keith lifted his shirt’s bottom to wipe his sweaty forehead and turned to meet Pidge.

“Pidge? What are you doing here? I thought you only trained when Allura literally forces you..” he asked.

Pidge smirked, and swayed over toward Keith. “Well, you know, I was just coming to visit you..” they said, voice smooth. Keith quirked an eyebrow, picking up his water bottle.

“Oh? Did you, um… need something?” He asked, a little concerned. Pidge was plenty nice, of course, but they didn't usually go seeking him out individually.

“I just wanted to see you. You know, hang out, or something~” the ending rolled off their tongue with a little extra flair.

“Or… something?” Keith echoed, before squirting water into his mouth. Pidge noticed that there were a few droplets of water still resting on his face, and they noticed their opportunity.

The smaller padalin took a step forward, leaving little space between them and the older boy. They leaned closer to Keith, rising to their toes and cupped his face in their palm. Slowly, they used a thumb to wipe the water away, but didn't back out of the position. Instead, a wicked smile spread across Pidge’s face, and Keith just became more confused.

After a solid couple of seconds, Keith finally broke the silence.

“Um, Pidge..?” His voice was a little off, but certainly not what they wanted.

Pidge let out a huff, falling back into the flags of their feet crossed their arms. They quickly walked out of the training deck, and Keith could've sworn they seemed angry. What did he do? What did _Pidge_ just do? He was so confused.

“Um, start training, Level 7!” He called, not really knowing what else to do. He's rather just forget the previous scene.

Lance, who was now sitting outside the door to the training deck, was delighted to see Pidge storm out of said room in a cloud of defeat. He immediately sprung up, following the smaller paladin with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

“So, how'd it go?” He asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

“Shut up, Lance. You aren't going to break him either. Just wait,” she said bitterly. The whole ‘Up close and personal’ thing worked for almost anyone! Why did Keith have to be the one exception?!

“Oh, I will. And you'll see just how much the Lance McClain flirting technique works,” he shot back, sounding much more happy.

\-----

A few hours passed, and eventually everyone was called to lunch. Lance had strategically planned this time to flirt with Keith, because he assumed that if they had an audience, then it would make Keith more flustered.

So, as they all sat down at the table, Lance slid into a seat next to the red paladin. He could help but notice how sweaty and gross he was, and Lance just assumed. That he had been training that's few hours.

Although Lance was thoroughly disgusted by the amount of sweat, he also noticed how it almost made Keith’s skin.. shimmer in the light. Like it was covered in glitter. It was pretty.

Shit.

No.

Not right now. Now was time to make Keith’s face **_red_** , not stare at it. Lance shook his head slightly, then turned back to Keith, a hand placed in his palm.

“Hey, Keith~” he started, making sure his voice was as smooth as possible. Keith looked up at him, chest heaving from the heavy exercise he had just been through.

“You _**must**_ be from Tennessee, because you're the only t-”

Keith cut Lance off. “Lance, we've already been over this. I'm from Texas, remember?”

Lance could hear a snort from across the table, and he didn't even need to look up to know that it was Pidge. Whatever, he had more. “Yeah? Well, you _must've_ fallen from heaven, ‘cause you're an angel,” he said, happy that Keith didn't cut him off this time.

What he said instead wasn't much better, though. “Lance, I'm not dead. I have to be dead to be an angel.”

Pidge’s coughing did little to cover their laughter.

“O-Okay, well..” Lance searched his mind for something that Keith wouldn't be able to debunk, and eventually came up with one. “I need a map, I'm so lost in your eyes!” He said triumphantly.

“Lance.-” Keith started, “-you have literally mentioned, on multiple occasions, how much you hate my eyes.”

Before Lance got a chance to respond, the room was filled with Pidge’s laughter. Lance shot a look at Pidge, hoping to burn a couple holes in their head. But they didn't seem to notice, probably because tears were filling their eyes from all the laughter.

“I think you need a cup of water, eh, _**Pidge**_?” Lance said coldly. Pidge just nodded and slowly rose from their seat, making their way to the kitchen.

And even from there, they all still could hear the giggles.

\-----

A few hours had passed, and the two partners in crime had still not managed to make Keih blush. They'd been trying different things all day, like being extremely clingy or picking the (poor, poor boy) red paladin up, but nothing had worked.

Pidge was currently working on some sort of new machine when there was a knock on the door, and they swirled around to see who it was.

“Oh, hey, Shiro,” they said simply, returning to their work, “What's up?”

Shiro strode over to Pidge and leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his broad chest. “You tell me.”

Pidge shot him a confused glare, which Shiro raised an unimpressed eyebrow at. “Pidge, I have seen how you and Lance were acting around Keith today. I know something's up. What is it?”

It sounded more like a demand then a question, but Pidge wasn't exactly sure if they should tell Shiro or not. “Um, I have no idea of what you're talking about..” they mumbled, keeping their eyes on their work.

Shiro let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, you do, Pidge. I know you do. Please, just tell me what's going on?” Please?”

Pidge hesitated a moment, but soon realized that this was a battle they couldn't win. They signed and put down the tools they had, and turned to Shiro.

“Okay, first, you have to promise not to get mad,” they said cautiously.

“I'll try my best.”

“Okay, so, Lance and I may have started a bet to see who could make Keith blush first. See, Lance had realized that he'd never seen Keith blush, and he was asking Hunk and I if we had, and when we said no, Lance decides he wanted to figure out what made Keith turn red. So one thing lead to another, and Hunk backed out like the wuss he is, and then Lance proposed a bet, and you know I can't turn down a bet! So we started a bet this morning and we've been trying all day to make Keith blush. So far, nothing had worked, even though it totally should have! I mean, every strategy I used was exactly what would make eve-”

Shiro cut Pidge off. “Wait, so… you're telling me… that you and Lance started a bet…”

“To see who could make Keith blush first, yes,” Pidge helped him end the statement.

Shiro went quiet. For a moment, Pidge started to think he was about to blow up on them, but his clean-slate expression told them nothing.

Then he started to laugh. Hard.

Pidge wasn't quite sure what was going on, but soon Shiro quieted down. “That-” he breathed in again, “-is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.”

After a few more deep breaths, Shiro started again. “I guess neither of you have figured it out yet, due to your persistence.”

Pidge nodded, still not entirely sure where this was going. Shiro shook his head, then turned back to the younger paladin. “Would you like some help? I want this to be over as soon as possible, and I know his secrets,” he said with a smirk.

The smaller of the two nodded excitedly, their eyes lighting up. This was sure to make them win. There shall be no makeovers for Pidge, thank you very much  

 

“Okay, okay, so you would imagine that Keith is all cool and collected all the time, but the _one thing_ you can do to make him die a little on the inside is just to compliment him.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Compliments? But, he's gotten plenty of compliments before, he didn't seem too flustered by them,” they asked.

“No, no, you gotta be _persistent_. Don't even let him get a word out in between. You keep going and he won't know how to respond. It's a guarantee.”

Pidge couldn't help the smile they felt grow on their face as they suddenly stood up. “Thanks, Shiro! You're the best!” A moment later, they were shooting out of the room and off to find Lance.

\-----

“Okay, okay! I'm coming! You don't have to push me!” Lance grumbled, annoyed by Pidge's sudden appearance and eagerness.

Pidge eventually led them both to the ‘family room’, where Keith was sitting on the couch, reading. Perfect.

They turned to Lance and stopped them by the doorway, so he could see what was going on. “Wait here. And be prepared to lose the bet,” they smirked. Lance just scoffed, crossing his arms.

Pidge moseyed on into the room, then finally placed themselves infront of Keith. Keith looked up, but mostly because the smallest paladin was blocking most of the light for him to read. “Yes, Pidge? Do you need something?”

Pidge rocked back and forth on their feet, hands clutched behind their back. “Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you looked really good today.”

Keith paused, a confused/cautious look on his face. “Um, thank you..?”

“Yep! And that your hair looked really good today, too.”

“Oh, um-”

“It always seems to be so perfect! You must out a lot of effort into it, it really shows. Just like your training. You're super good at that, too. Like, you could beat anyone on this team if you wanted to, no problem! You're just super strong and quick and good at everything, you know that?”

“Pidge, I-”

Pidge could already see a faint pink on Keith’s cheeks, but that wasn't enough. They had to keep going. “And, like, you're half galra, too?! That's so _cool_! Especially since you still fight the galra. That's, like, super brave of you. You're so brave, Keith. And a hero! Like, wow! You really _can_ do anything.”

Keith stood up, the blush ever growing. “Um, Pidge, I'm going to-”

“Such an amazing person, too. Like, overall. You're always so sweet and nice and amazing, to everyone you meet. That's probably why you have so many fangirls, and honestly, I can blame them. I mean, who **_wouldn't_** want to be with _the_ Keith Kogane?!”

Keith’s cheeks were red right now, which was good. Which meant that they won the bet, even better. Which also meant that she got to watch Lance beg and plead Keith to let him give him a makeover, which was going to be the _best_.

“I-I'm going to bed!” Keith announced, frantically leaving the room. He was going to turn to a pile of mush if Pidge didn't stop soon, and he _really_ didn't want that to happen. He was already flustered enough.

Lance stood in the doorway as Keith left, jaw hanging slack. 

His mind was telling Lance to be upset about losing the bet, but his mind was in other places. Holy _shit,_ Keith was amazingly adorable when flustered. He couldn't get that picture of a red-cheeked Keith out of his head, and not to say he was complaining or anything.

If Lance had known that _that_ was what Keith looked like when he was embarrassed, he would've put _much_ more effort into winning the bet then before.

Eventually, Lance realized that Pidge was still standing infront of him. His mind wen track to the part where he lost the bet.

Shit.

Lance threw his arms up. “ ** _What_**?! What was that!? Compliments?! _That was it_?!” He yelled, much to Pidge's delight.

“I guess that means you lose, Lance,” they replied simply.

“But… but… That can't be right! What just… **What**?!”

Pidge chucked, folding their arms. “Shiro talked to me, and he told me about it.”

“ ** _That's cheating!_** ”

“Uh-uh, no it isn't. We said no telling _Keith_ , not Shiro. So, time to face your punishment,” they said, beginning to push Lance towards Keith’s door.

Lance resisted, but eventually accepts defeat and walked with Pidge. Once they reached Keith's door, Pidge knocked, and a very hesitant (and still red) Keith opened the door.

“Keith,-” Pidge smirked, “-Lance here wants to tell you something.”

 


	3. Blackmail Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to practically beg Keith to let him serve his punishment, for days and days on end. After he finally managed to break Keith, he gives him a full makeover, clothing and all, and holy shit, has Keith always been this pretty?
> 
>  
> 
> (ALSO!  
> I only know a little bit about makeup, so I apologize in advance for any makeup errors, I’m trying my best, I swear. Thank you for understanding.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep inhale*
> 
> Guys  
> guys please  
> please,  
> please,  
> PLEASE read how many chapters are in a whole fic. 
> 
> Last chapter was SUPPOSED to be the last chapter, leaving it a little open-ended as to what the actual ending would be. This chapter was actually supposed to be a WHOLE OTHER STORY (which is also why it took so long to come it), but since so many people wanted another chapter, I decided to just make it this. 
> 
> But, actually people, CHECK BEFORE YOU ASK. 
> 
> thank you.

It took days, no,  _ **weeks**_ (well, a week and a half, actually), for Lance to finally be able to get Keith to let him give him a makeover. To be honest, Keith barely even come out of his room for a few days after the " _Incident_ ," only ever leaving when completely necessary, for meals and "Team Bonding," or whatever.

It didn't exactly help that the first time he _did_ leave, Pidge had gotten one glance at him and almost immediately started laughing so much that they had to leave the room.

Yeah, that probably was just hurting his chances of getting a "Yes".

It also probably didn't help when Pidge had made sure Lance gave Keith the entire story, every last detail. How he had woken Hunk up in the middle of the night to ask if he had seen ever Keith blush, Pidge scaring him the next day when they'd come in unexpectedly, how they created their plan, what his prize would've been, their strategies for making him blush (Pidge had helped with that part, and Keith's face lit up like a firework when he realized what had been happening), how Shiro had told Pidge what to do (they could hear Keith swearing under his breath, something about Shiro knowing too much), and finally, that he needed to give Keith a makeover as punishment.

That conversation had promptly ended with a door being shut in Lance's face, and a cackling Pidge. 

"Welp," they said through giggles, slapping a hand on Lance's back, "Good luck with this one, McClain. You're going to need it."

"Shut up, Pidge.." he grumbled, swatting at the hand on his shoulder away. How in the world was he supposed to convince Keith, **_Keith_** , to let Lance give him a makeover?  He barely followed _orders_ , from _Shiro_ , nonetheless, so how in the world was he going to get a "Yes" from the stubborn, grumpy, hot-headed Red Paladin? For a _makeover_? There was, like, a 97% chance that this was never going to happen. 

He was starting to see why Pidge had made this his punishment.

Still, Lance knew that he had to face his punishment, and after weeks of constantly asking and pestering Keith about the makeover,  he finally broke. He can recall the exchange easily, it was still in his mind, after all  

 

 

_"Please?" Lance had begged, sitting next to Keith in the lounge._

_Keith had just wanted to be alone, to have a bit of time to think, wanted to be in silence. But Lance, apparently, had other plans in mind. "Lance, I already told you,_ no _. How many times am I going to have to say it again?" He grumbled, dragging a hand down his face. Lance hadn't stopped pestering him about giving him a makeover for a solid ten days now, or ever since he had lost the bet to Pidge._

_Why, **why** did Pidge make Lance’s punishment to give him a makeover? Shouldn’t it be **Lance** doing something embarrassingly stupid, not him? Like, why was this even a bet in the first place?_

_Keith made a mental note to have a few strong works with Pidge rather soon about what the in the_ actual hell _they were thinking._

_And, worst of all, why, why, **why** did Shiro tell Pidge what to do? What the hell, Shiro? You can’t just go around spilling secrets to people like that! He’d have to talk with him later, too. _

_“Awe, c’mon, Keith! It’ll be fun!” Lance insisted, looking way too happy for the current situation. “Plus, I’m being forced to give you a makeover, so you may as well get it over with, right?”_

_”No! Lance I’m not going to embarrass myself even more with some stupid makeover because_ you _lost a bet,” he grumbled, crossing his arms._

_Lance ignored Keith rejection (like normal) and pulled on his arm. “Don’t be like that, Keith! It’s just a makeover, you don’t have to cry about it.”_

_“I am not crying about it!” Keith burst, not willing to deal with Lance’s shit right now. “I’m just saying that it’s unfair!”_

_“Sounds a lot like crying to_ me _...” Lance mumbled._

_”I am not!”_

_”Are too.”_

_”No I’m not!”_

_”Mm, yeah, you kinda are.”_

_”No I’m not!” Keith spat. “If I agree to do the stupid makeover, will you please just leave me alone?!”_

_Lance couldn’t help the wide smirk that spread across his face as he nodded his head. “Yup! Sounds perfect! Now, quick! To my room!”_

 

 

From that point, Lance had forcefully dragged Keith to his room, the walk full of complaints from said Red Paladin.  Lance just told him not to worry about it, that he would do all of the work and Keith just had to sit there and look pretty. 

“Here we are!” Lance chirped, tugging Keith to a stop in front of his door. “Ready to look beautiful?”

”Let’s just get this over with,” he sighed.

It appeared that Keith didn’t have the same enthusiasm towards this that Lance did. 

“Okay, so you just sit down over here, and I’ll get my things,” Lance instructed, leading Keith to the chair of his desk. 

Keith obliged, sitting down on the chair, holding his hand under his legs. He wasn’t exactly sure what was about to happen, but he was pretty sure that he’d instinctively try to bat Lance’s hands away, so he had to keep them under him. Even if he didn’t necessarily want to have makeup on, he also didn’t _want_ it to look bad because he messed it up. 

Lance came back just a minute later, carrying a large box that seemed to be covered in sparkles. Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, and an almost shy smile spread on his face. “I, ah... I may have spilled a bit of glitter while looking for something once.”

He set the box down on the desk and started rooting through it, quickly shifting his expression back into excitement. “Get ready to look beautiful!” he announced, pulling out some wipes and a jar of cream. 

“What is that?” Keith said skeptically, narrowing his eyes at the products. “I mean, I don't know a lot about makeup, but that doesn’t look like lipstick or eyeshadow or anything to me.”

Lance snorted and opened the wipes, setting the cream down on the desk. “That’s because this isn’t makeup, _Keith_.” Lance set the cream down onto the desk, opening the package of wipes and pulling one into his tan fingers. “But it is _essential_ to have your skin in **pristine** condition before applying any makeup.”

Keith flinched as the cold moister of the wipe touched his skin, and after a quick apology from Lance, the two fell into a silence.

Keith watched as Lance’s expression twisted into concentration, eyebrows knitting together and the tip of his tongue peaking out from frowning lips.

He didn’t dare speak and possibly rip Lance from his trance.

He had seldom seen this type of expression before, only on the few ground missions he had joined the younger boy on. It still seemed foreign on his face. 

After Lance was satisfied with the wipes, he set them aside and twisted off the top to the cream, scooping a generous amount onto a finger. It took a few minutes to rub so much cream into Keith’s skin, but he was ‘practically glowing' by the end of it, as Lance had said. 

“And now, for the main event!” Lance announced, a wide smile plastered on his face. He ran back over his box, dropping the two containers in, and pulled out multiple brushes and palettes. “Makeup!”

 

 

“Stop moving, Keith! You’re gonna mess it up!” Lance scolded, face scrunching in agitation. Keith squirmed in his seat, brows set down. “It’s not my fault! The brushes feel weird!”

Lance rolled his eyes, continuing his work. “Well, you better get used to it, buddy! I’m using a brush for everything!”

Keith groaned, shifting in his seat once again, ignoring the dirty look from his makeup artist. “Who did you say taught you how to apply makeup, again?”

A soft grin fell on his lips. “Technically, I taught myself, but my sisters were the reasons behind it,” he replied happily. “They all played at least one sport, and only one was ‘girly’, per say, so they had no idea how to really apply makeup, even if they had the right tools. I naturally wanted to help them out, but I never really knew what to do.

So, I liked to go through there stuff a lot, and when I was little, I found their makeup and figured I could help them by teaching them myself. But, to teach them, I had to learn how to actually do it, too.

And, after countless YouTube videos and hours upon hours of practice, I got pretty good! I ended up teaching my sisters, like I wanted to, and the skills just sort of stuck with me, I guess.” 

Keith had generally seen Lance in a happy mood, but it was nothing like this. He looked like he wanted to explode of happiness and cry all at the same time, and it threw him for a loop. “You must miss them, huh?” he said awkwardly. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to say anything? Why was he even here?

”I really do, yeah,” Lance murmured, smile slowly fading into sorrow. A thick silence plagued the two, uncomfortable and sticky. 

“Keith, take your shirt off.”

Keith stared back at Lance’s steer gaze, completely serious. It took a minute for him to respond, mostly unsure if he was joking or not. “I... w-  what?... _excuse me?”_

The taller boy let out a huff, resting hands on his hips. “You heard me. You need to take it off before I really apply lipstick and eyeshadow and stuff. You probably should have taken it off to begin with, but you didn’t, so we need to take it off now,” he explained. 

Wait, that hadn’t been the actual makeup that Lance was putting on? What was it, then?! It has been at least fifteen minutes, and he hadn’t even _started_? “Um, _we_? I don’t think there will be a ‘we’ in this equation,” Keith shot back. 

“You’ll smudge the foundation if you take it off alone, and probably ruin that emo-ass shirt you’ve got on,” he explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Keith scowled (it was not _emo_ , just black.), but complied, crossing his hands over to grip the hem of his shirt and tugging on it. Lance quickly stopped him, complaining about staining again, when Keith found Lance taking his shirt off for him, and couldn't help the light flush inching its way across his face.

Fuck.

No.

This was just because he lost the bet. 

Nothing else. 

Pushing those (very unhelpful) thoughts to the back of his mind, Keith pulled his arms out of his sleeves so Lance could work with the fabrics around his torso and neck. "So, whatever happened to 'we', huh?" He grumbled. "Yeah, I lied," Lance deadpanned. "What I had _meant_ to say was, ' _I'm going to eventually end up doing this for you so you don't get all pissy when you mess up your own shirt, but probably would end up yelling at me anyways, and I really don't want that right now._ " The Red Paladin grumbled as he continued to mess with his shirt, until whipping it off his body with probably a little more flair then was necessary. " _Voila!"_ He cheered.

"You just took my shirt off, Lance. Don't act so happy, it's not that hard."

"Shut up, mullet! It was harder then it looked!" Lance whined, clutching the shirt close to his chest. "Whatever, I'm just gong to continue. What type of style do you want? Natural? Evening? Prom? Gothic?" 

"I... what? There are different styles?" Keith asked, turning his face slightly, successfully making Lance's heart jump to his throat. Shit, why was he being like this? Was it the makeup? Or had Keith always been this pretty? 

No, no, nope, not happening. No. 

Lance sighed, dragging a hand down his face, a best effort to hide how flustered he had become thanks to some _very unhelpful thoughts_. "Prom it is, then. And _yes_ , there are different styles of makeup, _Keith_." He pulled multiple containers and tins out of the glittery box, setting them all down on the desk, setting to work. 

 

 

It took about half an hour to comeplete his masterpiece, and even still Lance refused to let Keith see what he looked like. Instead, he started to braid his hair. _Briad his hair_. The fuck? Keith didn't sign up for this! Well, actually, he didn't sign up for any of this. But he certainly wasn't told that _this_ was happening, at least. 

So, there he was, sitting criss-cross on the floor, like child, with Lance sitting behind him, braiding his hair. 

And Lance could not be happier. 

Keith was being so fucking  _cute_ , being all pouty and blushy, so much so that Lance was actually concerned that he could hear the frantic pounding from his chest. The way his face scrunched in embarrassment, with the flush over his cheeks, and then the **_makeup_** , and, and-  Oh, it was too much for Lance. He was smiling ear-to-ear, enjoying every moment of this. He didn't care how wrong this was (Keith was his _teammate_ , not that cute boy from the Garrison anymore), his mind was telling him that Keith was gorgeous and he believed it. 

It's not like this was new to him or anything. Lance had grown up with many different crushes before, and he had always looked up to Keith at the Garrison, not just as a role model, but also just a model in general.

I mean, honestly, how could someone _not_ gawk at that face? Besides the mullet, of course, his completion was _actually_ flawless. 

Thats how Lance had seen it, anyways. 

"Alrightly!" He cheered. "The braids are completed!" 

Keith sighed, standing up, letting Lance run off to another part of his room. He came bounding back not even a few second later, a smile on his face and a hanger in his hand. Keith's eyes wandered down to see what was hanging, but it was blocked by a large white cloth. That couldn't be good.

"Save the best part for last, right?" 

"Lance, what are you--" 

He could finish, Lance shoved the hanger into Keith's chest and was pushing him into the closet. "Make sure you be careful with the makeup, this dress was expensive, and I don't want you staining it with the makeup. Or ruining the makeup, actually, that took a while."

_Dress?_

Keith quickly ripped the cloth off, revealing a short, pink, way-too-short-for-his-likings dress. There was thick bow at the waist, with (what he presumed to be) a lace skirt that stopped **way** too soon. 

It was actually kind of a cute dress, really. But that was the problem. 

_No._

_No way._

_No fucking way._

He must’ve been staring at the dress for longer than he thought, because Lance’s voice and knocking was what pulled him out of his trance. 

“Keith, you good, man? Do you need help getting it on or something?” His voice was supposed to be joking, but Keith could hear the concern laced between words. 

Keith’s face was fuming. “Lance, there is no way that I am wearing this,” he deadpanned, voice distant of any emotions.  

He could hear a sigh from the other side of the door, and practically _feel_ Lance's eyes roll. “Calm down, man. It’s just a dress.”

Keith’s voice gained an emotion- anger. ”First of all, yes! It is ‘just a dress’! But I’m not going to wear a dress! Second of all, this looks like it was made for a teenage girl heading to prom, not for losing a bet. So, like I said, there is no way in _hell_ that I’m about to put this on.”

“Um, of course it’s a prom dress! Didn’t you hear me say I was giving you prom makeup?” 

“Lance!” 

Keith heard laughter, and a thick flush continued to eat away his face. The laughter soon began to die down, and Lance's voice came between giggles.  “Sorry, sorry, but, still. It’s all apart of it, Keith, and besides, it’s only for a second! Pidge just needs to see, then you can change out of that thing and continue on with-“

Keith felt his heart stop. “ **Wait** ,” he interrupted, “Pidge? Like, _Pidge_ , is going to see?” 

Lance cocked his head. “Um, yeah? They’re the one who won the bet, remember? They  **have** to see. Right, Pidge?”

”Hm? Oh, uh, sure, whatever, Lance,” they said.

Well, he was fucked. 

“I... that’s..” Keith’s mind was in overdrive. 

“Just put the dress on, man,” Lance sighed.

“Yeah, Keith, if you don’t get out here soon, I will come in there and put that thing on you myself.” 

Keith reluctantly looked back down at the dress in his hands, then back up at the door. He knew that Pidge would actually come through on their claims, they were not afraid to do what had to be done. 

“I fucking hate you two...” he grumbled under his breath, kicking his shoes off.

A few minutes later, Lance knocked on the door again. “Keith, you done yet? We’ve been waiting for, like, ten minutes now.”

Keith tugged at the ends of the dress for what seemed like the millionth time, trying to make it a little longer. It didn’t work, like normal. The actual skirt of the dress only went down just past his boxers, where if he leaned forward even a little, they would show from behind. 

“I, uh...” he took a deep breath. “Y-  Yeah.”

Pidge slammed their laptop shut. “Then come out already! I’m tired of waiting!” 

Air filled Keith’s lungs as he held his breath, slowly reaching a hand out to the pad. His fingers brushed the sensor, but apparently that was enough, sending the door flying open, sending a gush if wind that just slightly lifted the skirt of the dress. 

Keith yelped, immediately reacting, quickly pushing the bottom of the skirt back down, heat exploding in his cheeks once again. “F-Fuck, ah, I.. shit..” He mumbled, chewing on the inside of his lip. 

After a beat of silence, Pidge snorted, which escalated into laughter. Really, really, **really** loud laughter. They bent at the hip, holding their stomach, tears forming in their eyes. 

Lance, on the other hand, was still too shocked to move. 

_Holy fuck._

_Holy shit._

_Oh my god._

_Quiznak._

_What the hell._

Keith was way, _way_ too pretty. Lance had already known this, but seeing him in this dress that was (clearly) much too short for his figure set him over the edge.

He hadn’t even attempted to try and prevent the red that had spilled over his face, Keith was just _too damn_ mesmerizing. 

Keith had slowly let his hands climb back up from the skirt, making sure it didn’t flair up any more. He had taken a few steps out of the closet, hands folded over his chest and a huffy, red face studying the floor below, trying to ignore the cackling from Pidge. 

They all stayed like this for a minute, nobody saying anything as Pidge’s giggles dies down, leaving them out of breath. 

“Keith, _Keith_ , oh, man—“ they started, taking a few deep breaths. “This is _actually_ the best thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Keith just crossed his arms tighter, a new layer of blush flooding his face. Lance swallowed and craned his neck back, looking up at the ceiling. 

One flash later, and Keith snapped his head back up to see a giggling Pidge, swiping away on some sort of Altean device. He stood there, shocked for a few seconds before stepping up to Pidge, skirt swaying with the movement. 

“Pidge, I swear to god, if you show anyone that fucking picture, I will break your—“

”Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist, Keithy,” they reassured, patting his cheek. “This is just a bit of blackmail material, and something to make me smile when I’m upset.”

Keith immediately reached for the device, but Pidge was already tucking it away, and began to walk out. “Anyways, I’ll leave you and loverboy there to hit it off. You can thank me later, yeach?” 

Keith looked over to ‘loverboy,’ as Pidge had said, and realized he hadn’t said a thing since he’d came out. He swallowed as Pidge left, leaving just the two of them. 

He prepared himself for the hellfire he was sure Lance would send his way, but to his surprise, nothing came. 

The two stood in silence for a minute, both avoiding eye contact with one another. Eventually, it was Keith who broke the silence.

”Well?”

Lance looked over, meeting his eyes for the first time since he had changed. He couldn’t help but notice the “Well, what?”

”Well, aren’t you going to say something?”

Lance took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, but didn’t say anything. 

_Do it._

”Lance? 

_Do it. Just do it._

”Look, I know it looks stupid. You don’t have to try and be nice or anything. “

_Now is your chance._

“Keith, don’t freak out, okay?” Lance commanded, voice shaking slightly. 

Keith’s face scrunched in confusion. “What? Why?” 

Lance took a few steps toward Keith, feet slow. “Just.. don’t, please.”

”I don’t think I—“ Lance cut Keith off, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him up to Lance, so he was pressed against his chest. He managed to get a small cry out of Keith, and a new layer of blush. 

“Lance, Lance, what are you-“

“Don’t freak out,” he repeated, cupping Keith’s face in his palm, dragging their faces closer together, until there was only  inches apart, noses brushing. 

“Don’t—freak—out,” he whispered. 

A flash. 

Lance and Keith both froze, eyes drawing to a very, very happy Pidge, holding an Altean device in their hand. 

“Blackmail material,” they explained simply, then began to _run_. 

Smart move. 

“ ** _Pidge_**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone, repeat after me. 
> 
> THIS. IS. THE. FINAL. CHAPTER. 
> 
> Great job! Now that you’ve said it, please, PLEASE remember it. I will NOT be writing another chapter, and will be responding to any comments asking for updates here. 
> 
> Here is the dress that Keith was wearing: https://www.tirdresses.com/products/girly-simple-short-pink-strapless-homecoming-dresses-pg034
> 
> Here is my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starstruckstardust  
> Hit me up, give me feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Second fic, still not quite sure if this is Klance or not. There's a little bit of pining Lance, and some adorable flustered Keith, because I love to see my grumpy boy go a little soft. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave any thoughts that you had or any suggestions for the next chapter. I'll let you go now, sorry.  
> Bye.


End file.
